User talk:John Dorsey
Welcome Hi, welcome to Buffyverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Freefall page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gonzalo84 (Talk) 19:32, September 14, 2011 Answer Hi first of all don't forget to sign your comments, (just like in wikipedia). Your sub-section would be titled like this: Buffy Summers\Questions or Angel & Faith\Questions --Gonzalo84 03:02, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Signatures On your edit tool bar you will find many buttons, just click on the one that looks like a signature (next to the last button) --Gonzalo84 03:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to say this, but until you sign your comments they won't be answered, like I told you, the signature button is on the edit tool bar.--Gonzalo84 18:46, September 15, 2011 (UTC) 1 week block The link you inserted to each article, while Buffy-related, is still spam 'cause it has little to do with the articles... and the title is misleading. You are blocked for one week.--Gonzalo84 21:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I totally disagree with your definition of spam. I've set up lots of similar external links at Battlestar Wikki and no one there has ever had a problem with it. I especially don't understand why a link for comic reviews can't be listed on the comics pages. How in the world is that spam? John Dorsey 21:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC)John :Allow me to try to mediate. The block does seem a little harsh for an action that did not seem malicious. However, you were simply posting the same link over and over instead of ones specifically for the articles in question. Such general links belong on this page: Links. As for the spamming charge, that was a lot of links to a site which looks suspiciously like your own creation. DinoSlider 03:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The same site: "comic reviews" was linked on EPISODE articles under the name "Buffy & Angel scripts": Misleading title. If each article had a different link to an episode review perhaps I would've allowed it - even though there are thousands of such sites and this wiki ain't some fanlisting. If you want people to visit a fanmade site use your own use page, don't force it on the rest of the articles. This is the reason why the block was for one week and not longer. And doi you have any idea how long it takes to undo more than FIFTEEN such edits. This wikia is kept by a few people and we don't have bots to do such job for us. --Gonzalo84 04:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I respectfully disagree that it was misleading. The site has both comic reviews and free shooting scripts from Buffy and Angel that can be downloaded. I don't know how closely you looked at the site, but there was a link there for the scripts. Anyway, on Battlestar Wikki all the pages have an External Links section near the bottom, and because of that I didn't think twice about setting up the same section for these pages. I simply didn't know that you didn't want any external links listed, although some of the pages do have them. But that's fine. Sorry about the inconvenience. If you had told me you wanted the links removed, I would have been willing to do it myself. ::John Dorsey 05:10, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'll remove the block. But instead of linking to the main site, use links to EACH of the scripts. And make sure that drafts are mentioned as such. And if you link to TRANSCRIPTS make sure the link says so.--Gonzalo84 19:01, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, though I tried to make an edit and it still seems to be blocked. I wanted to mention that I think there are some good Categories that are essentially buried and very hard to find. Is it possible we could expand the Categories list on the main page of the site? Here are the following one that I would like to see listed: :Galleries, Promotional Images, Buffy novels, Non-fiction books, Buffy merchandise, Links. :I didn't even know about the Links page until someone just told me about it. Some of these pages are simply too hard to find unless you're specifically looking for them. If you listed these on the main page, there is a much better chance that people would expand them and make them better. :John Dorsey 20:35, November 8, 2011 (UTC)